1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener, which stiffens maintaining linear condition or curved condition such that its fastener chain does not bend when fastener elements are in engagement condition although its fastener stringers have plasticity as conventionally when the fastener elements are separated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventionally known ordinary slide fastener, the mounting interval of fastener elements is set relatively wide to such an extent not deteriorating an engagement strength in order to fit an engaging head portion of a mating fastener element between the engaging head portions of adjoining fastener elements. As a result, a slight gap exists between the engaged fastener elements, so that the engaged fastener elements make contact with each other through a point and thus move freely in the range of that gap.
As described above, when the fastener elements are engaged, the configuration of the slide fastener deforms in various ways, for example, in a tape width direction or in a direction perpendicular to the tape face, because there exists a gap between the engaged fastener elements in case of the conventional slide fastener, which does not have a function for maintaining its configuration in a stable condition by stiffening the configuration.
An object of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener having a structure and function not seen conventionally, in which when the fastener elements are engaged, the slide fastener stiffens maintaining its configuration in the length direction, so that it turns to just a rigid, linear or curved rod and when the fastener elements are separated, it has flexibility and plasticity so that it deforms in multiple directions like a rope.